


Center Stage

by 1JettaPug, Ruriruri



Category: Cher (US Musician) RPF, KISS (US Band), Music RPF
Genre: 1970s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rock Stars, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sweet, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriruri/pseuds/Ruriruri
Summary: After breaking up with his latest girlfriend, Paul doesn’t expect dinner at Gene and Cher’s to be anything but awkward. Luckily, this dinner invite includes an exceptional dessert.





	Center Stage

They weren’t even halfway into dinner, and already Paul could tell he’d be excusing himself early tonight.

Gene and Cher sat across from him at the small, intimate table-- Paul had never thought Gene could manage small or intimate at any of his residences, but here, he’d managed. Gene had a hand resting on Cher’s like they were prom king and queen nominees, and Cher was leaning in against him, perfectly fitted against him. They looked good together. Great together. There was a genuine spark between them that Paul was finding more agonizing with every piece of beef roast and every forkful of scalloped potatoes the two casually brought to each other’s lips. Feeding each other in front of him as if he wasn’t even there!

Maybe he wouldn’t be taking it personally if things with his latest girlfriend hadn’t nosedived. He couldn’t understand it, how he never seemed able to hang onto even his semi-serious relationships. Somehow, once KISS was off tour, things inevitably dissolved like salt in water. 

Gene hadn’t exactly comforted him through the fallout. He’d just joked that his newest ex would be great inspiration for Paul’s solo album, and then casually added that Cher was going to be featured on his. Of course she was. Paul had tried to rearrange his face into an expression that wasn’t bubbling irritation, but then Gene had followed up on that remark with a dinner invite.

“No, Gene, I’m honestly pretty busy.”

“With what?”

“Well--”

“C’mon, Paul. Cher wants to see you.”

“Gene--”

“And _I_ want to see you.” Gene grinned. “Seven. My place?”

Paul had nodded dully and prepared for the worst. Most of it, he’d expected-- the expansive room tour, as if he hadn’t been at Gene’s newest place a couple times before. The enthusiastic hug from Cher-- something always surprised him about getting a hug from her. It was as if he still expected her to still only be a beautiful face on the TV of his parents’ apartment. Then there was the meal, which so far, was utterly astounding, every bite of roast beef almost melting in his mouth, the scalloped potatoes seasoned with garlic and topped with cheese-- Paul had already had thirds of that, to his own embarrassment. Gene definitely hadn’t had a hand in the menu; he was still plenty satisfied with McDonald’s fried apple pies as a suitable dessert. All of that would’ve been just fine to deal with, maybe even great, if Gene and Cher could’ve been even a little less handsy with each other. Just a little. It was distracting the hell out of him.

As he neatly carved through his food, he could suddenly feel a pair of eyes on him. Gene, with a content smile and spark in his eye, traced over his outline, eyeing him up just like he used to do after heated concerts. Damn, how long had _that_ been? Months. Months, yeah, easily. Then Gene had gotten more interested in adding groupies to his photo albums than adding Paul to his hotel bed-- then he’d hit it off with Cher, and then… well, fun as it had been, they’d drifted out of fooling around. They’d drifted, and Gene was with Cher now, so what was Gene doing, looking at him like that? Paul swallowed, placed another forkful of food in his mouth and scraped the fork clean with his teeth.

“Mhm, good, right?” Gene asked, holding up his knife thoughtfully.

Paul shifted a piece of meat on his fork so as to let its sweet juices catch the light, let the sauce drip down, then slipped it past his lips. “It’s excellent.”

“Glad to hear it,” Cher smiled and then nudged Gene. Gene blinked, then nodded.

“Hey, Paul, c’here,” He stretched his arm across the table and raised a piece of beef to Paul’s lips. “You should try some of mine.”

At first, the lead singer couldn’t find a response to give him. Gene had seemed rather eager to just lean across the table and offer him food. Cher had peeled herself from his side, too, and she was getting up, moving her chair around the table. Paul went to open his mouth, to give a voice to his questions, but something stopped him. It was like someone had taken his tongue and twisted it. Paul just did the only thing he could, and he leaned forward just a bit and took the food from off of Gene’s fork.

“‘S good, yeah?” Gene smirked, leaning back to settle in his seat. He watched with a raised brow as Paul nodded, licking his lips.

“Mhhmm, it’s very good.” he complimented. Paul blinked, then another forkful was held out to him, this time by Cher.

“Here, try mine now.”

“It’s… It’s the same roast,” Paul argued, weakly. He still leaned over and ate it, though, slow, letting the flavor sink on his tongue before he started to chew. Paul swallowed, shut his eyes for a moment, and opened them to find both Cher and Gene at his sides.

“Try mine again…” Gene murmured, deeply, sending a shiver running down Paul’s backside. Left with little to no option, Paul took the next bite into his mouth, taking his sweet time and trying to savor just how good of a meal it was that had been prepared for him. Swallowing, Paul about choked when a hand suddenly rested itself on his thigh. Cher was leaning into him now, holding another forkful near his lips.

“Paul…” she crooned. That heavy look in her eyes was starting to make him sweat under his collar, and it had him turning his head back to Gene. He held the same look, but he took it further and leaned in to nuzzle against his neck.

“Gene! What the hell?” Keyed-up. He was keyed up. Paul could smell the faded scent of Gene’s cologne, warm and familiar, and Cher’s perfume, aromas and touches mingling. Overwhelming. Bewildering. Abruptly, he jerked in his seat away from Gene, though that just put him into closer contact with Cher. He was utterly cornered here, with no easy escape at hand, pulse jumpy. His hand found its way to Cher’s but didn’t even manage to push it off his thigh, just rested on top of it. “W-what’s going on here?”

“Paul, I’m afraid that we haven’t been completely honest with our intentions this evening.” Cher said softly, leaning into him.

Paul’s head snapped around to Gene in automatic accusation. “What the hell’s going on?”

Gene looked past him, looked to Cher, then down at Paul. She nodded. “ _Paul…_ Listen,” he was glancing down at him thoughtfully, licking his bottom lip. “How’d you feel about a threesome tonight?”

“ _What?_ ”

Paul could feel every ounce of blood rush up to his face. His palms were starting to sweat as he stared at Gene, looking for any tell he could find, any secret twitch of his mouth to tip him off that he was kidding. Then he turned his head warily to Cher, whose smile was as regal and implacable as ever. No good, no good, either of them. He cleared his throat.

“You’re joking. You’re both joking. This isn’t funny.” A beat, when he realized he was directing half his comments to the scalloped potatoes on his plate. “Look, I don’t know what Gene told you about me, Cher, but I’m not--”

Cher turned her hand up from under his, clasping his fingers. It was enough to silence him, at least for a moment.

“He told me you were very _vocal_ on and offstage.”

“Actually, I told her you were a screamer,” Gene corrected, resting his own hand right against Paul’s groin. “Especially when you’re taking it.”

“ _Gene!_ How could--” Oh, God. Oh, God. He’d told her. _He’d told her._ She knew about their messing around-- she was smiling-- what the hell, she was _cool_ with it-- how much did she know? Paul was florid, absolutely sputtering as he pushed his chair back, feeling like a mouse in a den with a pair of starving lions. “T- This is a gag, right? Right? Am I going to be on Candid Camera or some shit?”

“Ohh, Paul, honey,” Cher shook her head. “No, this is all between the three of us.” She squeezed his hand reassuringly, but it wasn’t doing much good when Paul was curling into himself like this. “Gene… A little help?”

“Paul,” Gene said, brushing his fingers against the slowly hardening outline of his dick, causing Paul to take a sharp inhale. “Please… Okay, Cher and I have been talking recently, and we’ve come to the conclusion that some aspects of our relationship… Well, we just agreed that we could work in some improvement in a couple of areas, and I know for a fact that I’ve been just dying since we drifted… So Cher and I talked, and we both agreed to some changes.”

Paul furrowed his brow. “Are you two breaking up?”

Gene snorted, and Cher shook her head.

“What? No! Not at all. We’re totally fine. Cher and I are doing great- aren’t we?”

“Better than great,” Cher said suggestively.

Paul remembered the first time he asked how in the world Gene had managed to land Cher of all women, when by all accounts any woman who had turned on a TV set or radio over the last five years knew about his tendency to womanize and hump any leg in a three mile radius. Gene had gone on to explain how they both kept groupies on the side, during tours, for pleasurable purposes alone, and how they both completely and fully accepted that about each other.

Paul had found that pretty weird. None of his girlfriends had ever accepted his on-tour escapades, even though he’d been upfront about them, and he’d always been outright pissed when they’d taken the opportunity to cheat on him, too. He knew it was a double standard, but he couldn’t help himself. He just always wanted all of whoever he was with, without having to give any of himself up. Knowing that Gene had found someone at ease with his foibles, someone he clicked with-- Cher, the hottest female singer on the scene-- he’d been so jealous. Jealous of both of them. God, he’d missed his run-ins with Gene, even though they’d mostly been relegated to hotel rooms on tour, or casual, classless quickies backstage after Ace and Peter had rambled off. They’d had a lot of fun, a hell of a lot of fun. 

That kind of fucking around was off the table now. Or so he’d thought. 

“Paul, what I'm saying is that we have a proposition for you."

“A- A proposition?”

“Just a little something, if you want,” Cher said, fingers gently rubbing against his. “But… If Gene’s stories were anything to go by, then I’m hoping you’ll be very open to more than a one night stand.”

Paul drew his lips into a tight pout, then leaned forward to smack Gene on the chest. “I didn’t give you permission to go off telling people about our affairs.”

“Oh, Paul,” Gene tried to hide his grin but failed. “C’mon. Cher was already warming up to the idea before I even told her a thing.”

“Yeah, you two just have this chemistry--”

“And you also just assumed that I would be into all of this?” Paul continued to snap at the bassist.

“What? You are! This worked, didn’t it? I think it’s worked.”

Cher sighed, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. “Gene, he hasn’t agreed to anything. But Paul,” she caught his attention back. “Listen, we’re not setting you up, honey.”

“We just wanna have a nice night,” Gene joined in, freely groping at Paul’s groin now. “Maybe I can help bring back some of the blaze to _us._ C’mon, Paul. It’s tempting as fuck… Think of it… Just the three of us~”

Paul grunted softly, gnawing his lip to silence any more embarrassing sounds. His hips, the traitors, were starting to push forward against Gene’s fingers, his slacks and boxers already nothing more than an irritating barrier. Damn it. The images were coming to mind without Gene’s help. Gene coaxing him to full hardness while Cher watched… feeling her eyes on him, an audience he’d want to court, want to win… would she touch him, too? Would she feel him up, let him kiss her, let him do her? And he’d be seeing Gene in action with somebody else for the first time. God. Just the thought was sending another shudder straight down his spine. He wanted to know. Paul let out an exhale before closing his free hand around Gene’s hand-- not stopping him at all. No, he was just directing the movement of Gene’s fingers, shoving up against them anew.

“I’m thinking about it,” he said. Cher squeezed his other hand again. “I’m thinking you’re way out of practice jacking me off.”

“And?”

“And I’m thinking if we’re gonna keep this up, we’d better take this upstairs. The three of us.”

“I knew it.” Distracted, Gene’s hand stopped working at Paul’s clothed dick, to his dismay. Paul gripped Gene’s wrist harder, tugging at it, to no avail at all. “I told you he’d be into it!”

“Gene, he needs you- look!”

Gene turned his eyes back to Paul, who kept trying to pull his hand back down to his aching cock. The bassist just grinned, then moved to stand, scooping up the lead singer into his arms and earning a high pitched squeak from him.

Cher cocked a brow at them. “When’s the last time you carried me into the bedroom like that, huh?”

“Next time, _next time,_ baby.” Gene reassured her, walking out of the dining room and towards the staircase. Cher followed behind him, hands falling atop the edges of his shoulders and squeezing them, lightly.

Paul curled into Gene’s chest and tried his best to ignore the thundering boom of his heart, instead trying to calm himself by listening to the sure beat of Gene’s. Fuck. _Fuck…_ This was not the night he had expected at all, but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain about it right now.

The door to the bedroom was all but kicked open by the bassist, and Gene went over and sat on the side edge of the bed. Cher moved to the side of the room and pulled on over a very plush chair. She smiled warmly at Paul, giggling when she saw the way he was cuddling into his old partner’s chest.

“I think he’s missed this- missed _you,_ Genie.”

“He has…” Gene sighed, his voice soft and sounding so very far away all at once. “I have, too.”

“I know you have, honey.” Cher said, “But I think we should start off by showing _us_ off. Let’s give Paul a little preview, hmm?”

The corners of Gene’s lips slowly curled back, and he pressed a sweet kiss to the top of Paul’s head before moving to set him down in the chair. 

As soon as he was sat down, something squirmed in Paul's belly, and he started shifting around. Fuck… They were… He was going to see… Damn. Damn, he really had a front row seat to watch them perform for him?

Gene grinned and worked on unbuttoning his shirt, kicking off his shoes and socks. "Just don't get too comfy and put your boots on the bed."

“Oh please, I wouldn’t dare,” Paul said, taking the opportunity to peel his boots off, and then he shifted awkwardly, feeling a little out of place in their bedroom. Cher and Gene seemed to be mostly unbothered by the entire arrangement, which only exacerbated the feeling. Gene had always been pretty private in his way, not even showering with the other guys in the old days when KISS was just starting out-- but now he was stripping without even a pause as Paul just spectated and tried to keep his hands firmly on either arm of the chair.

After throwing off his shirt, Gene proceeded to root through the nightstand, throwing first a box of single-use gloves onto the bed, a tub of lube that looked half-empty already, then placed a pack of condoms and something wrapped in a thin towel on top of the nightstand. Cher had thrown off her blouse and stood by and watched him find their tools for the night, carding her fingers through her hair to calm the static down.

"Do you want the harness tonight, baby?" Gene asked over his shoulder. Cher shook her head, and confusion covered the uncomfortable arousal that Paul had been trying his best not to take care of on his own. Cher was going to fuck Gene? How was she going to fuck Gene without a harness? That seemed like an important, essential part of the process… Paul wanted to ask, but he kept quiet. He would just find out, he guessed.

Drawing in a short breath, Paul watched silently as Cher shed the rest of her clothes and got up and stepped between Gene's spread legs, who had sat down on the edge of the bed. Gene's rougher hands settled on her hips, and Paul exhaled when he saw Cher lean down and bite Gene on the shoulder. A rumbling, deep moan echoed out through his chest and past his lips as she licked over the spot, sending all sorts of feelings running through Paul’s mind.

"Awww, don’t want me to eat you out first?" Gene sounded like he was smiling. Cher laughed softly, angelically, her head tilting back, dark curls cascading against Gene’s bare chest.

“Hahah, not now, honey. I think you need a little attention first,” she told him, tracing a hand down his belly, brushing up against his hard cock. Paul’s heart skipped a beat at the soft whimper Gene made when she stroked him with a dry hand. 

Paul bit his lip hard enough to hurt. Gene was already breathing harshly, muttering curses under his breath. “C- Cher, c’mon. You know what I’m aching for~”

“I know, I know, sugar.” She laughed, then shoved him onto his back. “You just have to be patient.”

"Been patient all day."

“Mmm.” Just a soft hum of a sound, but somehow it conveyed much more than that. Warmth. Desire. Power. It was all there. Cher crawled on top of him, each motion fluid, oddly soft as she kept stroking him off. Gene grunted-- oh, Paul knew that sound so well, that frustration when he was right on the edge, when he was getting held just inches from release-- and reached up, palming one of her breasts, pinching one already-peaked nipple. His other hand slipped between her thighs, eliciting a sharp sound and then a giggle. “You’re already so eager tonight… how long have you been thinking about this, really, Gene?”

“A month?” He’d said it too quickly. Paul knew damn well he’d said it too quickly. From the grin that settled on Cher’s face, and the sparkle in her eyes, she knew it, too.

“Really?” She stopped fondling his dick, taking his hand instead, the one rubbing against her already wet folds. “Don’t lie in front of company.”

“Hey…” The strained expression on Gene’s face was nearly comical, face flushed and contorted, cock twitching helplessly. “Okay, two months.”

“Two months?” Cher repeated, amused, glancing over at Paul in the corner, whose hands were still gripping the armrests of his chair. “I don’t think so, baby… mm, what do you think, Paul?”

For a second there he was startled at the acknowledgment. He hadn’t known how to act, how to react. Sure, he’d done threesomes before, usually with groupies, but this was wholly different. His best friend and his girlfriend. He’d gotten invited, with the promise of more, if he wanted, if he didn’t fuck it up. But the soft croon of Cher’s voice seemed like its own permission to go ahead. To enjoy himself as they enjoyed each other. Without another bit of prompting, he unbuttoned his slacks, slid the zipper down.

“Longer than that.” Paul’s thumb hooked into his boxers, shoving them down, too, his pants hovering somewhere near his knees. Time to really strip later. This wasn’t his show now. “Gene gets real greedy, you know? And he’s even worse when he’s not on tour…”

“Paul, you’re not helping, dammit--”

“Ssshhh, Gene. Paul’s just being honest.”

“ _Cher…_ ” Gene whined, then went quiet at the look on her face. She smiled and returned her attention back to Paul.

“You relax, Paulie,” she told him. “I have to tame the Demon real quick, you know?”

“Oh, I know--”

“ _Paul--_ ”

“Gene, do you want me or not?” Gene swallowed and shut his mouth. A nod of approval later, Cher settled herself firmly between his legs, shouldering his knees apart when he tried drawing then up, and screwed open the lube. Paul was carefully watching every step, taking his time to observe the curve of her back and shoulders and breasts, her focused expression on her boyfriend below. A familiar shiver of pleasure ran down his spine when he turned to look at Gene’s flushed face, propped up on his elbows, eager grin that kept slipping into a pout the longer Cher took… God, when was the last time he had seen Gene so focused and teased like this?

Paul had just started to wrap his hand around himself, just start with a slow, smooth stroke, when he jerked up briskly at the sound of Gene moaning. It was quiet at first, but it had been far too long since he’d heard it. It only grew louder, and the hairs on the back of Paul’s neck stood up with a bone-deep shudder that cascaded down his back and ignited a real burn between his legs and--

“C’mon, more, _more--_ ”

For a moment, Paul was almost certain that he could probably come that night without the effort of his hands. He could see Gene trying to move against Cher’s fingers- the very thought struck Paul’s head with a staggering force, that Cher had her fingers in him like he used to do for him- except Gene had no leverage to lift his hips with his shoulders off the bed, and he’d damned himself also by hooking one leg over her shoulder.

Paul’s heart skipped a beat when he finally realized that he might be in the same position tonight. He might have Cher looking down at him the same way she was looking at Gene right now, pink-cheeked and bright-eyed, and leaning down and kissing him. Intimidating. Thrilling. Gene groaned, loudly, and grabbed at Cher’s arm, the one moving back and forth between his legs.

“ _Cheeer, please, baby--_ ” he cried out to her. “I’m already ready! I’ve been ready!”

“We had to have an opening act for Paul, Gene.”

“What about the main performance for _me?_ ”

“Oh, honey… All this time of teaching you patience, ruined in one evening ’cause you got too excited for your Paulie.” Cher sighed, then caught Paul’s confused look. “ _Ohh-_ I’m not blaming you, Paul. He’s just being a brat tonight.”

“You’ve gotta admit, you have him pretty worked up there…” Worked up was an understatement. Gene was completely at her mercy. Paul almost wanted to give him a hand-- but no. No, right now it was all about the observations. All about enjoying the show. He’d get his chance to touch and take the stage later. He knew it. As it was, he was plenty distracted by his own slow strokes, Gene’s groans only adding the perfect counterpoint to the rhythm he was building. “How the hell do you do it? The only thing I can make him beg for is _dessert._ ”

“Might help if you weren’t always bent over the bed,” Gene grunted out acridly, but Cher only laughed.

“I know how to handle my men.” A pause, slick fingers moving in and out of him in another agonizingly teasing rhythm before she pressed a kiss to the head of Gene’s cock. “Of course, if you really need some tips--”

“Sure, I’m more than willing--”

“Cher, _please!_ ”

Sputtering. Gene was actually sputtering. In all their fooling around, Paul had never seen him like this, not ever. This on edge, this willing to plead… this openly vulnerable. It left him with a sort of awe, almost. He’d been so jealous without realizing just how deep their connection went. Gene just wasn’t like this with the other girlfriends he’d had. Wouldn’t ever cede control with them. But here, with Cher, he was completely enthralled. Craving release with every gasp for breath, knowing-- wanting-- every inch of his own satisfaction to be at her whim and not his own. Just being witness to that, seeing Gene bend to someone else’s will so readily, was enough to make Paul harder than ever. Fuck, if she didn’t really start in soon, he was sure he’d come before Gene even had her inside him-- and the thought of that was enough to force Paul to pace himself.

After one more sweet, teasing kiss to the top of Gene’s cock, Cher leaned back and took him in beneath her. His chest rose and fell quickly, beads of sweat rolled down off his forehead and the look in his eye was nothing but want and desire. Unraveled. Just the way she liked him.

Cher smiled and moved over to unwrap the towel from the nightstand and took out what looked like a standard dildo, if it weren't for the strange bulb at one end. Paul wondered again how that was going to work until Cher slicked the bulb and slid it up between her legs, and it sat there, obnoxiously bright red, smooth and curving slightly upwards, looking like it belonged to her body. Then she squeezed lube on the toy, leaned back and motioned for Gene to move over onto his hands and knees.

"You ready, big Demon?"

"Yeah! Yeah, baby, give it to me--"

It was then that Paul finally realized the breath he had been holding in for anticipation of this moment, and he exhaled. He drew in a quick breath afterwards, though, as Cher settled one hand on the small of Gene's back and guided her dick inside his body. A deep, wounded growl rumbled in the deep of Gene’s throat, and it only continued to grow. 

Cher grabbed Gene's hips with both hands and pushed herself to the hilt, tearing a strangled mewl of pleasure from him. She had Gene dropping down onto his elbows by the second slow, deep thrust, his forehead falling against the sheets, a litany of _oohhh, don't stop, don't stop, oh- ohhh, baby, please don't stop,_ being growled out through clenched teeth. That was when Paul's hand really ended up between his own legs and bearing down hard on his aching dick.

"Ohhhh, fuck, _Gene…_ " The words slipped out from behind his teeth, small and anguished from months apart from one another, and Paul could see Cher's movement slow for half a second. A curious sparkle shone in her eye, and she smiled softly at him before tightening her grip. Suddenly, there was a deliberation to her next thrust that was new, an intensity that seemed… hungry and eager to present him with a feast for his eyes...

Leaning downward, Cher kissed Gene's back, nipped him between the shoulder blades- something that always drove him wild. She fucked him long and deep, grinding into him, fucking him till neither her or Paul could keep track of the countless downright dirty, sinful sounds from him.

Leaning back against his chair, Paul released a little groan, his hand moving over himself slowly. He closed his eyes, tipping his head to the side as he let himself get lost in the moment. He let himself watch it all play out in front of his eyes, to the look on Gene’s face to every shift of Cher’s hips against his. 

Paul’s hand started to move quicker. He found himself getting lost in Gene’s deep, dark eyes, losing himself to that intense gaze he had fallen for all those years ago. It sent his heart pounding when Gene caught him and sent him a wink. Teasing. Flirtatious. God, what he wouldn’t give to be on him right now, touching him, bringing his lips close to his face and murmur sweet nothings to him, warm breath brushing at his neck, his hands on his ass or at his back, claiming him… Fuck, Paul wanted him so bad.

Paul tipped his head up, his hand moving at lightning speed as a groan of Gene’s name fell from his lips.

Cher and Gene both seemed to slow themselves down and turn to watch him. With heavy, lusty looks they watched Paul’s hips twitch every few seconds against his will. He couldn’t hold himself back- couldn’t hold himself back as he shot out white stripes all over his hands, but Paul was too out of it to notice the mess he’d made.

“ _Mmhm, Paulie…!_ ” Gene groaned. A devilish grin overtook his face as he watched the way Paul’s orgasm left him trembling violently in the chair. “Fuck… Always the speedy one, baby.”

Paul didn’t answer for a second or two, then, panting, wiped off his forehead with the back of his hand, still in a haze as the afterglow sank into him like the heat of a sauna. His heart was still thumping wildly as he shifted, dazed, in his seat.

“Couldn’t help it… you’re amazing, you’re both amazing…”

Cher made a soft murmur of approval.

“And you’re beautiful to watch. Especially coming like that… isn’t he, Gene? I hope I get to see that more than once tonight.” Her next thrust left Gene moaning again, his hands starting to slide on the sheets. “Come on, honey, tell him how good he did…”

Gene turned his flushed, sweaty face towards Cher and then towards Paul. His breathing was ragged, voice raspy. Cher really wanted him to come up with words now? Now, when it felt like every coherent thought was leaving him with each shove of her dick inside him? But she was urging him, those smooth, soft hands running along his sides, down against his hips. He couldn’t deny her anything.

“I… nngh, I loved watching you, seeing you get so into it…” Oh. Oh, fuck. Was she stopping? Gene shot a desperate look towards Cher, who responded with a coy nip against his back and a languid roll of her hips. “Didn’t know what to expect, but you wanted it, wanted us… you were just perfect.”

Perfect. Just perfect. Paul could get used to compliments like that. And shows like this, as Cher, satisfied, started to pick up the pace, thrusting into Gene with more purpose now, more intensity. For once, Paul was almost grateful he’d climaxed already; it was helping him enjoy the show without chasing his own orgasm. He made a noise, a soft groan racing past his lips not soon after his afterglow began to set in, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop watching or enjoying the view since it didn't look like Cher and Gene were stopping. Hell, they couldn’t stop for him at this point, no matter what. The way they were moving with each other; frantic, urgent, something reckless and wild had woken up and was driving them now, right until…

Gene's mouth opened on a silent moan, one that seemed to swallow all of the sound in the room, devour it and spit it back out in one long, jagged breath that was rocking his body. Then he was wheezing and panting heavily, whining with high, distress, squirming desperately under his girlfriend.

"Come on, _'m so close, move, for the love of--_ "

"Gene, baby, give me a sec--"

" _Cheeeer, please fuck me, just fuck me--_ "

"Alright, Gene. You asked for it." Cher sighed softly, then wrapped her arms around his chest, and kneed his legs further apart, making him splay them so wide that the bassist slipped and fell against the bed. Gracefully, Cher stretched herself out along his back and rammed him into the mattress with her entire body, over and over and over until not even a full minute later Gene jolted and cried out, half-muffled into the sheets, thrashing weakly.

Paul had to remind himself to breathe again, muscles rigid and smarting with tension and oh fuck- too late, he was already getting hard again. The lead singer groaned. His eyes burned, like he hadn't blinked in far too long. Of course, he had probably just spent too long staring at Gene writhe and wriggle under Cher.

Gene quieted down slowly. Soft, short, sobbing gasps burst forth from his mouth, shaking his body, while Cher moved with slow, measured focus, her hands petting down his sides. Finally, they both stilled. Gene laughed, breathlessly.

“Fuck, that was… Oh, baby, that was amazing.”

Cher just hummed in agreement and gave his side a little pinch. Her hips twitched just a bit, and Gene moaned softly.

“Wanna go again, babe?”

“Gene…” Cher leaned up and gave the nape of his neck a quick nip. He shivered and chuckled. “Gene, are you forgetting about something, or should I say someone?”

It took Gene a moment to respond, then it clicked for his hazy mind, and he blinked. “ _Ohh…_ Oh, fuck, Paulie… I forgot, fuck-- Aww, well--”

“Gene, stop.” Cher shook her head and pulled out from him. He whined and turned around to gather her up in his arms. “You forgot poor Paulie…”

“No, no. I didn’t. I just thought we’d show off some more.”

“I think Paul would love a taste of me now, baby.”

“Heheh, well, I can’t blame you for wanting some of my Cher, Paul.” Gene chuckled, turning his head towards the lead singer.

A blush rose to Paul’s cheeks. “O- Only if she’s--”

“Oh, trust me, Paulie, I wanna.” Cher smirked, rising up from Gene’s grasp and crawling off of him. She crept over to the edge of the bed and hooked Paul’s chin between two fingers. “You wanna go now, honey?”

It took Paul a moment to answer, but his voice was low, heated, when he did. “Yeah… Yes. You want to?”

“Of course.” She threw a glance over her shoulder to Gene then, asking, “Do you want in on this, Gene?”

“Ask me again in an hour or something. ‘S too much for me to have you _both_ right now…”

She smiled, “Awww, did I wear you out already, baby?”

“Yeah,” Gene said, sounding more blissed out than Paul had ever heard him sound before. Suddenly, it felt like he was entering into a room that was not his own, that he was overstepping into something of theirs. But both of them wanted him here, he had to remind himself. They welcomed him in their bed tonight, and they even offered more if he wanted it. All he could do was get up and finally kick off his pants all the way as Cher temporarily removed the dildo and gave it a quick wipe down for Paul. He kept staring at them on the bed the entire time he stripped down, watching Gene nuzzle into her thigh, peppering quick kisses along there until Cher leaned down and kissed him. Gene and her kept kissing during the minor clean up, and he was sloppy and tired, but it was sweet. If Paul had to pick a word to describe the scene, it would be that since it showed the warmth and tenderness of them together.

Paul was startled when Gene suddenly sat up and laid his eyes on him. He shifted onto the other side of the bed and leaned back on the pillows, letting his gaze travel the length of Paul’s body, his mouth pulling into a smirk on the way over.

“You enjoying yourself there, Paulie? You ready to take on Cher?”

Paul considered downplaying his response, but his cock was obviously rising back up excitedly. “I- I- Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.”

Cher smiled at him, letting her own eyes run up and down his body. Paul swallowed when she finished and beckoned him over with one finger.

“I can’t promise I’ll go easy on you, now.”

“That’s all right. I can handle it.”

“From what Gene’s told me, you can handle a lot.” She slicked the dildo back up, slipping it inside herself again. Paul was a little impressed with her nonchalance. He’d been on the road five years now, seen plenty, done plenty, and yet he’d never seen any woman exude that kind of raw confidence. His usual bevy of groupies would’ve giggled at a sex toy, and his girlfriends, well, most of them got too put out to experiment with him much. But with Cher it just felt so natural, the toy a tool, practically an extension of herself. He sucked in a breath, feeling almost at a loss for the first time in years-- but that didn’t last for long, as Cher took him by the shoulders and eased him down on the bed, pressing a kiss to his lips. He moaned into it, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, warm and wet. Usually he’d be fighting to dominate, eager to shower his partner with attention, all focus on them, but tonight was already proving different. He sucked on her tongue, almost certain he could taste a bit of Gene there, shifting his hips up as she moved against him, the dildo a heavy, needy presence against his bare thighs. He spread them without any hesitation, gaining a low laugh from Gene in the process.

“And I thought you’d be more patient, Paul… mm, you rockstars…” Cher shook her head, but the tilt of her grin gave her away as she kissed him again, her lips traveling down from his mouth to his chin to his neck, laving her tongue against his skin, nipping just below his collarbone. Her fingers trailed his hairy chest, kept trailing down until they reached his cock, each stroke sure and steady. Nothing tentative.

Paul was still taken aback by all this, part of him shocked each time they touched. He was in bed with his best friend’s girlfriend-- his best friend was sitting right next to him, watching all the action, watching it and liking it. It didn’t seem possible. Some crazy part of him expected Gene to start getting possessive or at least ruffled, but there was none of that.

None of that, but there was an edge all the same. It reminded him of when he’d lost his own virginity to that chick at the camp they both worked at. She’d had a boyfriend and that hadn’t stopped either of them, or the dirty pleasure of doing her while that boyfriend of hers was working his shift. That same devious thrill was shooting through him, easing his fears with every encouraging pump of Cher’s hand. His own hands reached for her breasts, her breath hitching as he cupped them, pinching one hardened nipple and then the other, taking in each pleasured sound she made in return. Enjoying each time those dark eyes roamed over him and those lips bruised his and that long, dark hair seemed to envelop him in all of her. She looked like a goddess, almost untouchable, impossible to claim, and it made him harder than ever. He couldn’t help but wonder-- he’d only gotten such a little preview-- how Gene touched her, what she liked best. What he had to offer. Those thoughts were already turning to mush as his hips jerked, dick twitching in her grasp.

He saw her glance Gene’s way, a brief questioning look on her face. Paul looked over to Gene, but from Gene’s nod he already had a pretty good idea of what they were communicating. He flushed, but before he could say anything, Cher spoke up, withdrawing her hand from his cock to curve over one bony hip.

“I can get you off right now, like this… but I don’t think it’d be half the show.” She leaned up against him a bit more, the dildo rocking against the inside of his thigh, too tantalizingly close to his dick. Paul closed his eyes and smiled.

“You know I’m a hell of a performer.”

“Mm, I know. Believe me.” She pushed back a few stray curls from Paul’s forehead, making him blink up at her. “Now for you, sweetheart, I’m going to try to go a little slower, but if you want to stop, you just tell me, alright?” She reassured him, kissing his jawline tenderly. Paul took in a shuddering breath and nodded, suddenly too nervous to find his voice.

“Turn over for me, honey?” Cher requested, and she leaned back as he slowly rolled onto his stomach. Cher took her time admiring him, and Gene did to from his side of the bed, from the way Paul’s broad shoulders tapered down to the way his muscles flexed and moved beneath his skin. Unable to help herself, Cher slid her hands over his ass, giving it a squeeze and giggling when he twitched.

“Squeeze harder, baby,” Gene smirked, “He likes a lil’ rough loving down there every once in a while.”

“Gene!” Paul exclaimed, casting an unamused glare over his shoulder at him.

“Aww, I’ll save that for you to do, Genie. Paul, I couldn’t resist.” Cher grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Now, you’re gonna have to relax for me.”

Cher slid her hands up his back, fingers pressing in to knead at him, coaxing all the tense pressure from his body. With an exhale, Paul’s body loosened up for her. She hummed approvingly before leaning back again, grabbing the lube and lathering her fingers in it. She could feel Gene’s eyes on her the whole time, and she only met her boyfriend’s gaze when she trailed a finger up Paul’s thigh.

“Enjoying the show, Gene?”

He nodded, “Absolutely. Two of the most beautiful partners a man could ask for doing one another… Ohh, what more could a man ask for? ...Well, maybe some wafers, but--”

Cher gave him a flat look. “Gene.”

So did Paul. “Gene, are you serious?”

“ _What?_ We never finished dinner! I’m just a little hungry still…”

Cher and Paul both shook their heads.

“You’re the one who decided to date him…”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who’s stuck with him most of the year, Paul.”

“Hey… C’mon, I’m right here.” Gene chuckled.

“We know.” They said, then laughed.

“Alright. Alright, Paul, now just remember,” Cher murmured, leaning down against him once more. “Just relax, and you tell me if you don’t like it. Okay?”

Paul nodded, slowly, trying to keep himself relaxed but couldn’t stop the sharp gasp that escaped him when Cher pressed one finger into him. She rubbed against his walls and worked him loose with deliberate, almost agonizing slowness, watching the way his eyes squeezed shut and his legs quivered. His walls clenched around her, a small groan dashing past his lips when she stroked over a spot that sent sparks shooting through him. Paul rutted into the bed, finding it easy to lose himself to the feeling the longer Cher worked him over. He let out a soft moan when Cher added two more fingers in and crooked them, smiling when Paul groaned for her. It continued like that until Paul was panting and breathing like he was getting close.

“Mhm, Cher, baby, he’s getting close…” Gene hummed, warmly. “Better put the brakes on before he finishes on your fingers alone.”

“G- Gene!” Paul wanted to curse. He was already edging near the brink of orgasm, and now here was Gene talking Cher into denying him of it. Yes, he knew she wanted to peg him, but he was so close... 

“Don’t be greedy, Paulie. My baby’ll make it good for you, starlight.” Gene promised him. He watched Cher pull her fingers out of him and laughed some more when Paul tried to muffle his protests by biting his lip.

“You ready, Paul?” Cher crooned, pressing her chest against his back. Paul nodded, body trembling in anticipation. Cher pressed her lips down to his shoulder and reached down. One hand gripped his hip, pulling them up toward her while the other helped her guide the dildo. Paul tensed just a bit as it pressed in, and Cher soothed him, whispering praises and reassurances into his ear as she sank into him.

“Hey, you never gave me the gentle treatment…” Gene grumbled from the sidelines.

Cher smiled, “You? My big, tough Demon? You survive on my rough lovin’, Gene- admit it.”

“ _Yeah…_ ” Gene turned his gaze down, away from the two of them as a bit of heat rose to his cheeks.

When Cher was fully seated inside Paul, she brought her other hand back up to his hip to keep him in place beneath her. Paul shuddered and wriggled under her, hands clenching the sheets. He was only able to really focus on how full he felt, and the way Cher’s hands rubbed soothing circles against him.

“Ahh, ah, Cher…. Please, _please move~_ ” Paul croaked out, softly, tensing again in anticipation. 

With the first roll of her perfect hips, Paul let out a sharp keen. Cher rocked in and out of him at a slow, smooth pace, pulling nearly all the way out before rocking back in. Paul tried to hide his face in the pillow, feeling overwhelmed with every movement. The dildo rubbed him in a spot that sent waves of pleasure through him. His dick freely leaked precum against the sheets and his belly. It didn’t help that the added friction from rubbing into the soft sheets beneath him made him twitch and gasp, either.

Cher gripped his hips tightly, breathing becoming slightly rougher each time she ground down into him. Her clit rubbed against the toy, the knot in her gut twisting tighter and tighter. She watched Paul as he quickly approached his second orgasm, face buried into the pillow to muffle his low groans and gasps that rumbled through his body. She kept his back pulled flush against her despite the stifling heat and the sweat causing her to slide against him. She kissed him just below his normal ear, praising him. He had been so good for her so far, allowing her to take care of him like this, and Paul looked so beautiful trembling beneath her.

The room was filled with nothing but the sweet sound of slapping skin and hot panting. Cher huffed out a breath and picked her rhythm up slightly, and it was more than enough to cause Paul to cry out her name.

Paul was too hot and his mind was clouded with pure, raw ecstasy. There was nothing else except Cher plowing into him right now, the way she was draped over him, the way she was clutching his hips and the way she was slamming into him. Paul tried to choke out that he was close, that he was almost there, but his voice got lost in the heat of the moment. Besides, Cher and Gene could both tell he was on the brink of overloading.

Paul’s aching cock hadn’t been touched in a while and yet it was getting so hard that it was nearly painful. Eventually, he managed to get out a plea, one of his hands reaching back to grab at Cher, tangling into her hair. Surprised but not put off by the neediness of the lead singer, Cher leaned down till her lips sucked at his neck, biting down to leave a mark for tomorrow- maybe the next few days.

That burning coil in his stomach tightened… Paul was so close- _so close-_ all he needed was a few more thrusts or something-- _anything!_ Thankfully, Cher reached down and wrapped her fingers around his cock before stroking him in time with her thrusts. Paul wailed like a baby, back arching and fingers clenching the sheets so tightly that he swore they must’ve ripped. There was nothing but sharp white color in his vision as his body jerked, dick twitching as he came. For a moment he couldn’t hear anything except his own ragged panting. He slumped down on the bed when Cher’s chest left his back and her hand slid down it, massaging him.

Paul whimpered, and Cher shushed him softly when she pulled out of him. He was visibly shaking, and his eyes were unfocused. He kept nodding his head over in Gene’s direction, perhaps hazily looking for his partner to share in his afterglow with? She smiled. It was so cute.

Gently, Cher pushed him down on the bed and leaned back. She removed the dildo before crawling over to lay between him and Gene. Gene and her both ran a hand over one another as they observed Paul, Cher propping herself up on an elbow and resting her cheek in her palm. Gene hummed in approval, looking over the wreck Paul had become, how he was flushed down to his shoulders, sweat glistening across his skin with a few drops sliding down his temple. His hairy chest still heaved, though his breathing had already evened out, and he had his eyes shut. Gene’s heart beat strongly as he glanced over him, really noticed how thoroughly spent he looked. 

Gene reached out with one hand, cupping Paul’s cheek and turning him towards him, stroking gently across his heated skin. A single dark brown eye cracked open at him, glazed over in wonderful exhaustion.

“Did you have fun with Cher, Paulie?” he asked him, feeling Cher’s smile on him as he stared at his partner. Paul echoed the smile, eyes filled with tender affection that made both of their hearts flutter.

“He’s so sweet,” Cher laughed, fondly. “You weren’t kidding, Gene.”

“He told you I was sweet?” Paul shook his head, but he leaned into Gene’s touch just as eagerly and easily as ever. He hadn’t expected to feel so comfortable, so fulfilled. Amazing how they all seemed to fit together so seamlessly. The warmth inside him seemed as if it were about to bubble over, and if Gene hadn’t withdrawn his hand abruptly, Paul might have fallen asleep almost right then and there beside them both.

“Sweet, sexy, a screamer…” Gene trailed, feigning obliviousness to Paul’s indignant groan at that last one. “C’mon, lemme talk you up when I can…”

“Mm, you mostly just talk yourself up.”

“Damn right I do.” Gene started to sit up a bit on his elbows, shifting back towards Cher. “But I think the lovely lady that just made us both come deserves a little appreciation.”

Paul’s head lolled on the covers, his expression a miserable cross between longing and defeated.

“Oh, God, I can’t…”

“Tap yourself out there, Paulie?”

“Aw, shut up, Gene, I’d come once already!”

A few finger snaps from Cher were enough to distract Gene out of whatever reply he’d been about to toss. He turned his head as she slid her long, manicured fingernails lightly against the side of his face.

“Yeah, baby?”

“I think it’s time we put your mouth back to work.”

“Ohh? My turn to work my magic?” Gene growled, smirking as he leaned up and over her. Just like that, the power switched between them, and Paul saw the way it made both of them shiver.

“You know what to do, Genie.” she breathed, gliding up against him as she felt his hot breath caressing her skin.

The tip of Gene’s tongue flicked out and wriggled about, showing off its full length before going down and over her nipple. Cher hummed, not taking her eyes off him. His lips closed over the nipple, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh, followed by his tongue soothing the slight sting. Gene kept that up until Cher was panting, then he moved to the other one. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, squeezing gently as she sought to ground herself against the pleasure overwhelming her.

Cher was breathing heavy by the time Gene let up, with one final long lick to each nipple. He straightened up and placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaning back slightly. Looking down, he purred as he noticed just how hard her nipples were, and he wanted to grab his normal handfuls of them. His hand slid down from her shoulders along her upper arm, his fingers reaching out before Cher stopped him.

“Gene… Keep going.”

“Yes, baby.”

He still couldn’t help but have his thumb swipe over her nipple, drawing a soft sigh- almost a moan- from her lips. Moving his hand, he rolled the hard nub between his thumb and index finger.

“Gene… Get to work, or I won’t be blowing you tomorrow.” Cher breathed, leaning her head back, her chest thrust towards him.

“Mhmhm, maybe Paul will help me out there--”

“I will take away your Paul privileges if you don’t get going.” she threatened him, lightly. That was more than enough to get Gene sinking down, falling to his knees between her legs. With her hand wandering around to the back of his head, nails scraping lightly over his scalp, she guided him to her. That was all the prompting Gene needed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gene whispered, his eyes drinking her in. His hands, calloused and rough from years of hard work and guitar playing, caressed her thighs reverently. He turned his head just enough to place wet kisses along one thigh, then the other, always keeping his eyes on her open folds, the treasure he was after.

Laying back, Cher moved her hands to her breasts, teasing her nipples while she watched Gene. His hands moved over the soft skin of her inner thighs, closer and closer to her pulsing core, until she felt his fingers spread her open. He bent down and breathed her in before dragging his tongue from the bottom to top, giving her clit a flick. Cher shivered at the feeling, the coil in her belly tightening a little more. Using two fingers to spread her open, Gene licked into her, tasting her. Muffled moans vibrated through her, and she squeezed his head with her thighs. Her fingers brushed into his dark curls and closed on two handfuls, pressing him closer, deeper.

The touch and the vibration of his deep voice against her cunt was too much to bear, and she whined, tossing and turning her head from side to side, trying to muffle the sound of her groans. It did not help that after Gene had apparently finished rediscovering her folds with his tongue, for the millionth time, he inserted the long tip of his tongue down into her. Then he started sucking her sensitive skin while his finger rubbed her clit, then he just began to torture her by alternating between sucking and lapping at her cunt.

Soon enough, Gene felt her begin to shake underneath his ministrations, and her vocalization increased, which only sparked and fueled his own arousal. Cher clenched around his tongue, and Gene began to focus in on a particular spot she was reacting more to, using all the technique he had accumulated over the years.

Cher jerked her hips against his mouth, losing more control with each passing moment, wanting desperately to just increase the sensation of sheer pleasure she was experiencing. With a thunderous roll in his tone, Gene groaned louder right into her cunt and continued twisting his tongue inside, making her quiver.

“So that’s how he does it.” Paul shifted on the bed, lying on his stomach now, one hand resting on his chin as he tried to get a better viewing angle. He wasn’t quite ready to work himself up over this round, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying the show. “I’ve been wondering for the last… God, eight years….”

Gene only glanced up for a second to give Paul an exasperated look before Cher pressed his head back down between her legs. He didn’t need any more coaxing than that, redoubling his efforts, lapping against her sensitive nub. His nose rubbed against her folds, soaked with her juices. He was thoroughly suffused in her, her smell and taste and touch, and enjoying every second, every writhe and moan. It didn’t matter how many times they’d done this. Every time he’d ever made her come still felt like its own triumph, each of her shudders shooting another thrill straight to his spine. 

“Oh, _fuck!_ Gene, _fuck,_ yes! Right there, don’t- _don’t stop!_ ” Cher whimpered when his lips closed on her clit, the tip of his tongue flicking it over and over and over.

Gene’s free hand came up, and he slipped one finger inside her, to the sound of her moan. A string of curses interspersed with his name fell from her lips when he found her spot. She pressed his face against her so hard that he could barely breathe, her thighs clenching around his head and keeping him in place. Then she shook, her hips bucked, and she cried out wordlessly.

The volume of her moans grew higher and higher until she finally reached her climax, it came like a wave of energy and hot liquid came out of her in a gush. Gene opened his mouth wider to collect the entirety of her orgasm, humming. Cher’s entire body shivered deliciously with the full extent of her climax. Her hand tightened around his scalp and hair, blindly searching for a hold. It was several seconds before her breathing eased and her hand went slack, a soft sigh coming from her throat as she began stroking Gene’s hair instead. Only then did he raise his head, pure satisfaction full on his damp face.

“You taste so good, baby. Can’t ever get enough.” 

“Mm, come up here and give me a sample.” She sat up slightly, tugging him in against her. His fingers found her hair, her shoulders, and his lips met hers, sharing her taste on his tongue and mouth. Cher murmured into the kiss, only breaking away to lap teasingly at his nose and cheeks, the mix of her arousal and his sweat too tantalizing to let go to waste. Her foot rubbed against and then locked around his ankle as she murmured a few sweet flirts into his ear, giggling softly at his response.

Paul took it all in, the warmth and love between them. The trust there. He wasn’t jealous-- he was surprised he wasn’t jealous. He had been earlier, definitely. Thinking that they were just infatuated like a couple of teenagers, or that Gene thought of Cher as some sort of status symbol, proof he’d really made it, if he could have her. He’d been wrong on both counts.

“You’re beautiful together.” Paul said it quietly, and if a little longing stuck somewhere in his tone, his slight smile softened it out. “I didn’t… I didn’t think it could ever be this way.”

“Really, Paul? I thought you were a romantic…” Cher trailed, tracing Gene’s chest lazily with her hand, tired but pleased expression on her face. “That wasn’t just the persona, was it?”

“Oh, no, he’s a romantic, trust me. You should hear his solo album demos, Paul’s trying to give Manilow a run for his money-- hey!” Gene grunted, as Paul took the opportunity to elbow him in the side.

“They’re still hard rock!”

“They’re really sappy, Paulie. You gotta let us help you find some better material.”

“Where? I don’t think this inspiration is all that radio-friendly.”

“Hey, you should talk, writing ‘Love Gun’...”

“Boys,” Cher interrupted smoothly, pinching one of Gene’s nipples, “I think you promised me a show, not a debate.”

“Oh. Oh, right, right.” Gene somehow had the dignity to look a little abashed. “Any requests?”

“Ah, ah. All I need is a great vantage point.” She pressed a quick kiss to Gene’s cheek and shifted over enough to give him plenty of access to Paul again.

The moment Cher moved out of the way, Gene was on him, yanking him back into his arms and meeting Paul with a soft smile. “Hey there, Paulie.” he said with a wink.

“Hi, Gene.” Paul leaned into him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He hummed, “Want me to ride tonight?”

“Hmhm, you know I do~”

Paul rolled his eyes, playfully. “I’m so not going to be able to walk tomorrow morning…”

With that said, Gene rolled onto him, slotting a leg between his thighs and pulling Paul’s face towards his. Kissing him deeply, holding him close and breathing him in.

Suddenly, it felt as if they never left each other’s arms all those months ago. Groping hands, messy kisses, tongues fighting for dominance. Grinding hips, breathy moans, it was all very hot very fast. Gene flipped their positions around so that Paul was atop him. Easily slipping back into place with Gene, Paul leaned over and kissed down his entire body. Knowing how easily he could get Gene to come again with his skilled mouth, he stuck to just planting a dozen kisses down his thighs instead. Paul made him spread his legs a bit more, sitting between he ran his hands over Gene’s hips and up his sides and back down. Gene felt so warm and soft, and Paul could spend hours just touching him.

Gene put his arms behind his head, resting on the pillows watching Paul as he started to open him up. Paul couldn’t help but smirk at him. Gene knew that he was thinking about how hot he was. He was always an easy book for him to read. Paul just gave him a quick wink before dipping down and licking a stripe up Gene’s cock.

“Aww, fuck, Paulie!” Gene growled in a long drawn out groan. “Always gotta show off your fuckin-- Ahhh!” He had to cut himself off the moment Paul took him in his mouth, deeper and deeper till Gene hit the back of his throat, swallowing and making Gene jerk just a bit. Dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock as he pulled off with a wet pop. Paul reframed from doing much more than that, knowing if he did do more, then Gene would come far too soon for both of them.

“Ahh, fuck, you still feel so good,” Gene moaned, feeling his cock ache, begging for another opportunity to come and experience relief. “But… ah, fuck. Wait, where are the--"

“Forgetting something, boys?” Cher asked from the sideline. She tore open the package and slid over for a moment. When Paul leaned back, she moved and rolled the condom right over Gene’s cock. “I don’t mean to cut in, but I couldn’t resist giving a little helping hand.”

“Oh, baby, you’re doing more than that~” Gene panted when she gave him a quick jerk. While Gene moaned, Paul took the time to reach over for the lube. Cher moved back to her spot on the bed once Paul grabbed it.

“Lube up,” he said, squirting some lube onto Gene’s cock.

“Oh, c’mon, Paul,” Gene rolled his eyes. “Like you really need even more lube- and you’re plenty stretched!”

“I wanna be able to walk tomorrow, Gene.”

“Who said you’re leaving before breakfast?”

“...I, ah,” Paul blushed. “Ahhh, oh fuck it…” he sighed, softly. He moved to straddle his lap.

“Ready, Paulie?” Gene asked, and Paul answered yes by dragging his tongue over the exposed side of Gene’s throat. The Demon’s eyes lit up with a spark of excitement, and they began to burn when Paul started to lower his hips and his body twitched ever so slightly as he impaled himself. Paul groaned out a sweet sound, loving how his ass felt full and stretched in the best way possible.

“Mhm, you’re still a lil’ tight for me~” Gene said, hands grabbing at Paul’s narrow hips.

“Mmmn, maybe you’re just big,” Paul murmured, knowingly stroking his ego as he shifted his weight so that he could raise himself up. Paul began to start a steady, easy rhythm, the sound of skin slapping egging him on to ride harder, faster.

“Oh, Paul, you’re making it look like you really were made for lovin’ him.” Cher purred, propping her head up with a pillow. Her hand shifted smoothly down, teasing both her nipples in turn before sliding between her thighs, rubbing and fingering herself slowly, not so much to get off as to give a show and get some satisfaction of her own.

“Hahaahah!” Gene laughed, throwing his head back. “He really was! Awww, yes. Yes, you were. Don’t give me that pouty look, starlight-- Oh, ohh!” Gene groaned with the raising and lowering of Paul’s hips, losing his voice as the rhythm got faster and sloppier as Paul seemed to abandon rhythm in favor of constant friction. His cock bounced with his movements, slapping his stomach and then Gene’s.

“Ohhh, _mmhmmh,_ easy… Hey, a little easy, Paulie… Don’t wanna come in two minutes.” Gene muttered, grabbing his hips and trying to slow him down. Going slow, oh it felt too good reveling in being emptied and then filled again, but Paul’s face twisted. It wasn’t enough for the sexy Starchild.

“Geeeee _eeeennnne._ I wanna a lil’ speed~” Paul crooned out, and even though he absolutely loved those hands on his hips, he still strained against them for a rougher, faster pace. “I wanna come again, baby!”

“Ahh, fuck me- I know, Paul--” Gene groaned, feeling the way Paul’s ass was squeezing his cock buried in there. His balls must’ve felt like if they didn’t empty themselves soon, then he would turn into his usual mess of desperation and want… like he wasn’t already at that state already. But he could see Paul barely holding it together. 

Hands on his hips tried to guide Paul by lifting and lowering. Up and down, and it was steady enough to get Paul back on track with a real rhythm. He wouldn’t have lasted much longer just flexing and falling down on him like he was. 

“Ahh, ah, Paul…”

Paul couldn’t say anything. He was just trying so hard to hold back a pleasured scream in the back of his throat. In a bit of desperation, he wrapped his hand around his cock and just like that his ass seized, and he felt like he was clenching around a cock that suddenly felt impossibly large. A few tugs of his hand were more than enough to carry him through, and he shot his load all over Gene’s belly and chest. “ _Ohh, fuck!_ ”

Surprisingly, Paul didn’t fall forward. He just seemed to slump down on Gene’s cock, his breath ragged, body clenching and humming and slack all at the same time. 

Ohhh. Oh, that felt amazing. He always loved riding Gene.

But wait…

Paul blinked. Oh. Gene was still rock hard, still buried deep in his ass.

“ _Paul…._ ”

“Mhmmn?” Paul licked his lips, finding an inferno blazing in Gene’s gaze.

“Forget somethin’... or someone?”

Paul nodded, sheepishly, “ _Ahh,_ just fuck me, baby.”

With the strength and lust of a horny teenager, Gene flipped them over so that Paul was lying on his side facing him, his leg propped over the bassist’s waist.

“You left me hanging, starlight.” Gene grumbled, half heartedly as he pushed them over a bit more so that Paul was lying on his back and Gene was kneeling down between his thighs.

“Ahh, ah, didn’t mean to…” Paul said, still overcome with the feeling of his afterglow. He easily submitted underneath Gene when he was looming over him like this, and it sent a tingling sensation through his chest. He loved it.

He loved it even more when Gene started diving back into him, pulling out and pushing back in. Gene gently pushed Paul’s legs back so that he had better access, and then he started on his own rough pace going down on him. Cher purred and watched with delight, each move and twitch of the pair making her wetter. It was quite the sight, her boyfriend with his hair sticking up everywhere, skin flushed with his own boyfriend’s come drying on his belly. More than a treat, more than some bit of rockstar decadence. Hot as it was, it meant something. It was beautiful and much more than she could have expected tonight. 

Paul groaned loudly- loud enough he was sure the neighbors in the mansion down the road could hear him. There was just something about getting fucked after coming, when his ass was just being used to help Gene get off. It was exhausting and exhilarating all at once. “Ahh, G- Gene, c’mon~” Paul encouraged him. “Don’t you start holding out on me~!”

Gene would’ve laughed, but his lips parted into an O-shape, and he looked as if he were close. 

“Give it to him, Gene,” Cher grinned at him. “C’mon, _big Demon~_ ”

“Yeah! _C’mon~_ ” Paul nodded, and he lifted his ass up a bit more. Gene growled, deeply. He reached a rough hand down to grab a handful of Paul’s chest, and his thrusts started getting hasty and sloppy.

“ _Aaaaha, ah--_ ” Gene snapped his jaw shut and hissed as he came. He gave a grunt after a few seconds and stilled over Paul, his face scrunched up in pleasure. Soon, he collapsed on Paul, and the lead singer was all too happy to be smothered by his partner. Paul pressed his face into his neck and nipped at the skin there, peppering kisses along his cheek, too. Cher crawled over next to them, wrapping an arm around her man and making him turn his head to face her. She leaned over and pulled him into a sweet kiss, and Gene did his best to return it, even when the haze of afterglow was settling into his mind.

A few minutes passed, and none of them really tried to move away from each other. Gene only pulled out and threw the condom into the wastebasket by the bed before flopping down on Paul’s side. Cher settled into Paul’s other side and kept sliding her fingers up and down through his chest hair.

Paul hummed, enjoying how his brain felt fuzzy and the steady wave of relaxation slowly trickling out over his body. He was surrounded by warmth, surrounded by soft touches. No room for any worries or fears, not now, between two beautiful people who’d let him share their bed. He giggled when he eventually caught his breath, brushing Gene’s hair back from his face to watch him smile at him, fondly. “You’re a real piece of work,” Paul murmured, leaning over to kiss him.

“You’re one to talk.” Gene teased, pecking the end of his nose. Paul leaned back to stretch his arms up and over Gene’s shoulders, wrapping them around him and pulling him closer.

“You’re both wrecks in the best way,” Cher shook her head at them.

Gene pouted just a bit. “Awww, Cher, honey--”

“It’s true, Genie,” she purred, her expression just a bit smug. She leaned over against Paul’s back and laced her fingers together with a hand atop Gene’s shoulder. Paul sighed happily at the attention and affection of being between them. He took it all in, and even went out of his way to seek a little more by chasing after Gene’s lips again.

“Mhm, mhmm, Paulie~ So needy~” Gene muttered, pleasantly boneless and utterly sated like his other two partners as he settled down against the pillows. Cher hummed as she nestled her cheek atop Paul’s crown, strong, soft arms wrapped around Paul’s sides.

“So give him attention every once in a while, honey.” Cher nuzzled into the top of his head to comfort him. “But, Paul, to be honest, we already could’ve guessed you would’ve been fine with us. I loved the idea of bringing you in! Heheh, you should’ve seen the look on Gene’s face when I first brought it up--”

“Chee _eeer!_ ”

“Oh, Gene, c’mon~” she chuckled, watching as a smile found its way onto his face through his pouting. She couldn’t see the way Paul’s face heated up, though, but she could guess something was still a little bit off from his squirming. “Paul, Paulie, c’mon, honey~ You never had to wait for a threesome to get your fill of the Demon, too. Trust me, he’s a handful--”

“That I am, heh.”

“And he loves a good ego stroke- you know that.” She sighed, shaking her head as Gene wriggled his tongue out at them for show. “You never needed my permission, either, Gene. You just wanted to show off. Not that I mind, but I can tell Paul has been wanting this for far too long."

"Oh, he's wanted it--"

" _Gene!!_ "

That made the bassist laugh. “What? I’m being truthful tonight, starlight!” He chuckled, then smile at him sympathetically. “Look, I care for you no matter what. Cher is in love with the idea of having you over for more _dinners...._ So if you wanna start coming over… I dunno, we can have more dinners and maybe a movie night? I do have some Godzilla VHS tapes that need to be watched~”

“Oh, Gene,” Cher rolled her eyes, smiling. She kissed the top of Paul’s head again. “But Paul… You understand. I don’t mind one single bit. You come over anytime you want, honey. You don’t need to wait till the next tour to see him.”

“Mhm, now he’ll just move in with us, baby.” Gene smirked.

“Mmm, well, you heard her, don’t wait for the next tour.” Paul shifted lazily, closing his eyes. The casual way he said it didn’t match the warmth burning inside him, but the grin lingering on his face said it all for him. It was okay. Him and Gene hadn’t lost each other over the last couple months after all. The same feelings, the ones they’d both dismissed as post-concert horniness, as stupid fooling around, random trysts, hadn’t gone anywhere. Could’ve been something more this whole time-- and now they were finally letting them be. They’d have more times together. They’d _all_ have more times together. Paul shook his head slowly. Lying between Gene and Cher, exhausted, thoroughly well-fucked-- this wasn’t how he’d expected tonight to go in the slightest, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“I won’t. Promise.”

“Or for me to be between girlfriends… not that that ever stopped us…” 

Gene snorted.

“Yeah, yeah. Seems like you always need it- need a little bit of the Demon~”

“Egotist…” But it was only the usual banter, no bite to Paul’s words at all, the hint of a flush on his face keeping the put-on grimace from being even halfway believable. 

“I can’t blame him.” Cher smiled, lazily tracing patterns across the hair of Paul’s chest with her free hand. “Maybe you should even run a bath in the morning for him--”

“A shower.”

“Bath.” Paul corrected him. Gene knew full damn well that if he were going to be staying the night that he would want a bath. Especially given tonight’s activities. God, he was going to be so sore in the morning-- but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all. He yawned. “ _I wanna be pampered~_ ”

“You’re _always_ pampered~”

“Awww, you do spoil him,” Cher grinned. “That’s so cute!”

Gene just smiled as he heard the girlish delight in Cher’s laugh. He threw an arm over to her and wrapped it around her waist. “Love you, Cher.” he said, giving her a quick squeeze.

Paul tipped his face up to look at him, then. Softly, Gene stole a last few kisses from him before getting him to settle in against his chest again, the steady thrum of his heartbeat lulling him off. “Love you, too, Paul.”


End file.
